remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Victory (G1)
The Victory is a space cruiser that was originally intended to take the Decepticons back to Cybertron. However, the Victory's flight history is nothing compared to its history as centerpiece of a Decepticon base of operations on Earth. The ship carries many weapons, and its hull is able to withstand the crushing water pressure of an ocean... which is exactly where it would end up. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon The Decepticons' first objective upon coming back online was to set up a base of operations to support the second objective: getting back to Cybertron. Megatron selected an unremarkable patch of land in the desert not far from the Autobot ship's crash site as the location of their temporary base-to-be. Soundwave was put in charge of designing a ship to return to Cybertron with while Starscream was tasked with the construction of the temporary base. Early materials were taken from a nearby unmanned power plant and energy was stolen from a multitude of sources. In the days that followed, a simple base was built out of rocks and metals around the Victory, which was nearing its own completion. Decepticons' efforts were redistributed into amassing energon cubes for the trip back, for which they needed only 3000 astroliters more. Then Starscream happened. The imprudent Air Commander wasted a whole stack of cubes to prove their quality, using them to power one of the Victory's future cannons and shooting a nearby rock formation. In his anger, Megatron added to the setback by destroying the cannon. Soundwave suggested they'd make up for the lost cubes by stealing rocket fuel in addition to ruby crystals, a plan that somewhat pacified Megatron and was approved. Despite Autobot intereference, the Decepticons got everything they needed and prepared to board the Victory. The Autobots made one last desperate assault on the Decepticon base, but the Decepticons escaped the battle and flew off in their ship, destroying the base in the process. Optimus Prime made the bold decision to chase after them using Sideswipe's rocket pack, but the weapons on the Victory shot him down. What nobody knew though, was that Mirage had snuck aboard during the battle. He took advantage of Starscream's latest coup attempt against Megatron to destroy several pieces of equipment. Mirage then escaped the vessel while the Decepticons desperately tried to keep it airborne, until the Victory crashed into the ocean. Though it looked like the Victory and its crew were no more, that was far from the truth. The Victory landed neatly onto the ocean floor and the Decepticons within remained operational. For unknown reasons, the Decepticons did not repair the Victory for a second attempt to get to Cybertron, but in several months modified it into the main component of their primary base on Earth. The Victory's fate after the Decepticons conquered Cybertron and abandoned Earth is unknown. ''Beast Wars: Uprising'' In 1984, the Victory served as the main base of operations for the Decepticons on Earth. It was the site of a meeting for several high ranking Decepticons which involved a transmission from Cybertron and the usage of a Space Bridge. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Victory makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe. Notes * This vessel went nameless for 25 years. It was retroactively called the Victory in the Transformers: The Complete Ark reference book and Transformers: Universe. Category:Decepticon starships